


I couldn’t say anything else but thank you

by Person101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hospitals, Pediatrician!Minho, SingleDad!Chan, i'm not sure where im going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person101/pseuds/Person101
Summary: Chan question's his ability as a father when Jeongin gets in an accident that renders him holed up in the pediatrics ward for a month. But when a anticancer pediatrician comes and changes all that, Chan is forced to reconsider once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stray Kids fanfic, and I'm not very happy with it, but I decided to post it anyways :)

 

Bang chan was a very capable man, he had a stable job, a good salary, the perfect set of friends, a good apartment in a good part of town, and most of all he had the most wonderful child a parent could ever ask for.

Jeongin was the calmest child, of course he had his tantrums and a fair amount of whining, but he was an angel nonetheless. He had a very good understanding that his dad was probably going to spend a lot of time in the studio, he knew what his dad's work entailed, he knew that there were some nights where he had to go to sleep without his dad in the room next door, and he was perfectly fine with all these circumstances.

Chan wasn’t exactly the best when it came to taking care of himself, but he was good at taking care of others, but that was okay, because his fellow producer friends were caring enough for the 4 of them.

Changbin and Jisung were both people that Chan had met when he first started producing for JYP ent. They were both very young, yet very talented. Most of his time was spent with the two boys.

Jisung was still in university, but he still produced with them. Chan saw Jisung as his little brother that he had to take care of. He always makes sure that he sleeps on time, studies enough for his exams, and all that sort of fatherly stuff. At 24, Jisung was from the most mature college students that helped them produce, they had a group of younger people, who knew what they were doing, help them produce sometimes, but a lot of the time those college students would leave in a month or two, but Jisung stayed, he works with them, and a lot of the time helps them record the reference tracks, when Changbin and Chan are way too frustrated with their own voices. And sometimes chan feels guilty because he calls Jisung in at very late times, but Jisung has never complained once about them. He’s never complained about Chans excessive nagging, or Changbin tendency to make him record the same 2 seconds of singing over 30 times. And Chan has never admired someone younger than him so much.

Changbin was a very reserved person when he’d first met him, but the more he had spent with him, the more he realized his “scary” demeanor was more of a defense mechanism rather than his personality, because Changbin was literally the softest person that Chan had met. He hated coffee because it was “too bitter” for his liking, he loved skinship, and most surprising of all was the fact that at 25 he still couldn’t sleep without his Munchlax plush, Gyu.  Changbin-- in terms of bad habits-- was almost as bad as Chan, but always knew when he went too long without sleeping, or too long in the studio, and a lot of the time urges Chan to leave with him. Chan probably would’ve ended up in the hospital with either sleep deprivation, or malnutrition if it wasn’t for Changbin nagging him all the time, to take naps or to order some ramen. Although Changbin would normally succeed in convincing Chan on taking care of himself more, a lot of the time it would end up with him calling Woojin.

Woojin.

He was Chan’s closest friend. They’d graduated from the same uni and have been stuck at the hip since. Chan wasn’t going to lie, he’d had a small crush on Woojin when he had first met him, but never really acted upon it, and it’s kind of just stopped. Woojin was the most helpful when it came to Jeongin, he was there when Chan first got him. Woojin was with him when chan was still learning how to change diapers, he was practically Jeongin’ s mother. But he was also Chan’s mother at times. He would fuss about how he lost too much weight at times. How he sometimes goes days on end without washing his hair. Woojin was a daycare teacher. His job was literally children running around all day. And on days when Chan was forced to work late, Jeongin would go home with Woojin.

But chan was so scared now, Jeongin was getting older every year, and soon he’d have to leave daycare for kindergarten, where there was no Woojin.

Tonight, was no different to any other night. Chan was in his studio, his headphones sat upon his head, blocking any sound that wasn’t the track he was working on. His own voice flowing through his brain, but all he could think of was the bad feeling that had settled upon his chest since he left his house that afternoon. Chan never really leaves his phone near his desk when he works, he thinks it’s a distraction, but today for some reason he felt like he was going to need to see his phone. And the moment he thought that thought, Woojin’ s contact popped up.

Woojin never called.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~

“ch-cha-channie? I-I don’t even kn-know wha-what happened. One minute h-he was pl-playing around a-a-and the next-t he was on th-the flo-floor. Chan I’m so sorry, it my fault, I should’ve—”

“Woojin you have to calm down, can you please tell me what happened as calmly as you can?”

“We were playing tag together, an-and he was running into his room like he normally wa-was, but then he-he fell down suddenly, I thi-think he slipped. And he  was-wasn’t waking up channie, and there was SO mu-much blo-blood—” and that’s where Woojin’ s sobs took ahold of his speech. But chan could tell how shaken up he was.

Chan wasn’t sure what to do, there were tears flowing down his cheeks as he packed up his stuff to rush to the hospital. There was something in him telling him that he was a bad father for feeling strangely clam, but he shot down the voices as he drove to the hospital.

On his way it hit him. His son was in the hospital. His son fell and hit his head. His son was in the HOSPITAL.

In that instant Chan’s heart started racing. How could he be so calm about this. Woojin was even more scared than he was. And he was his _father_.

After Chan’s small freak out on the way, the ride seemed so much longer than it should’ve been. When he’d finally arrived at the hospital, he ran into the emergency room, trying to calmly ask about where his son might be. He knows that freaking out will make the doctors tell him less to ensure not freaking him out. The nurses had led him to the pediatric ward, where there the doctors told him his son was sent in for surgery.

Hearing the doctor’s blunt words that had explained to him his son’s condition, had finally pushed him to the final straw where he started sobbing quietly to himself as the doctor was talking. 

But thankfully the doctor stopped talking and lead him to sit in the waiting area where, thankfully, Woojin was waiting. The moment he saw chan, he’d rushed over silently holding the smaller man to his chest.  

Woojin was muttering small “sorry’s” into Chan’s hair, but at that moment Chan couldn’t care less, he knew that Woojin wouldn’t intentionally hurt his son.

Chan’s sobs didn’t quiet down at all that night in the hospital.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um.. this is the second chapter. I'm not sure if it's well written but I really wanted to continue this fanfic because I just really like the concept that I've created :)   
> I know it's super short, but i will assure that the next chapter would be longer.

Bang Chan and Minho Chapter 2 Minho’s dinner with his mom was cut short when he got a call, from the emergency room.

“Mom, I’m so sorry but- “ 

“If it’s the emergency room, go. It’s more important for you to save lives rather than sit here with me. Go.” ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

Minho ran into the emergency room, throwing on his white coat, while reading the clipboard and rushing into the examining room. 

The sight that met him was one of the most horrifying he’d ever seen. There lay a kid, so small and so frail, his tiny frame looking even smaller in the big white bed. But what had caused the shocked gasp to leave his mouth was the blood that stained the boy’s cloths and the pillow that his wrapped-up head was laying on. 

“What happened?”

“The man that brought him in said that he’d slipped and fallen on his head while they were playing tag.”

“Was this man his father?”

“uhh…no?”

“Then how can you trust that he didn’t do this to the poor kid?!” 

“I-I- “ 

“Whatever, show me the CT scan"

As Minho scanned the sheet that the nurse gave him, it occurred to him that the nurse didn’t mention a parent at all. 

“Does this kid have any legal guardians?”

“Yes, I think his father rushed in like 5 minutes ago.” 

The scan itself wasn’t as bad as he’d initially thought, but there was slight internal bleeding that he had to fix before it got too bad. He yelled at the nurses to get an operation room ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

Coming out of the operation room was tiring. Even though it wasn’t the longest he’d been in, it was especially stressful for him, once they opened to stitch up the internal bleeding, they’d found a part of the poor boy’s brain that had been especially damaged. But they had to wait for the kid to actually wake up before knowing how bad it really was. 

Going out into the waiting room was scary for him. He’d never liked going and telling worried parents and family members that their child would have to stay in the hospital for another month. The parents either accused him of lying about the intensity of the situation just to get money, or they’d just sit and take it silently but still look annoyed or sad.

In the waiting room, only two men were seen. One with dyed blond hair and a large, wide shouldered frame who was sleeping against the wall and another one with curly black hair and a thin, small frame who had his head in his hands and silently…sobbing? 

“Excuse me sir?” said Minho timidly, scared that he would startle the other man awake. 

The black-haired man looked up in surprise and jumped up saying a million and one things at once. 

“Ah! You’re the doctor, right? Of course, he’s the doctor you idiot, How’s my Jeonginie? Is he going to be okay? Please tell me he’s going to be okay. I don’t know what I’d do to myself if he got hurt. I’m a horrible father. Oh my god- “ 

“Sir, I need you to calm down. You’re panicking right now, and I can’t have you panicking, I’m here to tell you that your son is fine” the man sighed in relief, “but he did sustain some damage to his brain” the man tensed up once again, “we can’t tell how bad the damage is, we have to wait for him to wake up first, but I will assure you, the trauma wasn’t bad enough to affect him in his speech or in his memory, he hit his ocipital lobe and we can’t really know what was affected, since this part of the brain is what controls visual recognition and identifying colors. So to make sure that he’s okay we have to keep him here in one of the child trauma wards-” that’s when he saw the first tear fall out of the man’s eyes, and then another and then a waterfall of tears falling down his face before he’d started mumbling to himself.\

“Sir, I need you to try and calm down, how about we sit down yeah?” He held the mans arm and slowly walked him to the closest chair, “Can you tell me your name, sir?” 

“B-Bang Chan.” 

 That’s when the other man decided to wake up. He groggily opened his eyes, slowly looking around, before jumping out of his seat and reaching for Chan, the moment he saw that he was crying, all while giving Minho a look that would kill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @uwuismyname


End file.
